


No Sharks!

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff and Crack, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, One Shot, Panic, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sharks, Superstition, Thor is a great uncle, Thor is confused, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony let Peter watch Jaws, Very Innocent Peter Parker, fear of sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Peter paused his panic, whirling around to look over at the ocean. Tony shared a look with Thor, who just looked confused. Did he even know what a shark was?Come on, Thor wasn't that stupid.Or, in which, Tony let's Peter watch the movie Jaws and Thor is just confused.





	No Sharks!

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came into my head after i saw 'The Meg' (watch it, it's great) and i had to write it!
> 
> this is also kind of based of my own childhood experience since i watched jaws and was terrified of water for a while... what a lol. now that i rewatch it, i don't know what i was so worried about....
> 
> anyways i thought i'd take a break from my usual angst-filled fics and have happiness/humour for once!
> 
> what a first!

Tony really regretted letting his eight-year-old watch Jaws.

Peter had begged him endlessly to let him watch the movie after his friend from school had mentioned it to him, pretty much hanging off of Tony's leg with those puppy eyes staring up at him. Tony had been very sure with his no to begin with, despite how unbelievable the movie may be. But Peter was eight, and eight-year-olds believe anything they see.

But soon, after so much nagging Tony wanted to yank his hair out, he finally said yes. 

And here they were, in the car on the way to the beach, Peter with one arm wrapped around Tony's as he stared out the window, distracted. His StarkPad laid abandoned in his lap, the game he had been playing beeping away as the kid continued to stare endlessly out of the car window. Peter had already been expressing his concerns about sharks the night before, and Tony knew that instantly it was a mistake to let his kid watch the first Jaws movie when he was so young.

During the duration of the movie, Tony had wanted to laugh at how terrible it was, and how good it had seemed back when he was younger. But when he saw the look on Peter's face, he held it in, letting his son curl against his side as the shark ate people onscreen. Peter hadn't mentioned it since, but Tony could see the fear in his son's eyes. Tony had tried to tell Peter that he didn't have to watch it, but Peter would just screech at him that he was big enough to watch a 'grown-up movie'.

God, he was an irresponsible parent. Luckily, no one else had been home at the time, Pepper being out on a business trip and Rhodey was visiting his own family. The Avengers, of course, lived at the compound. Peter was obsessed with the Avengers, and Thor was his favourite. Aside from Iron Man, of course. Thankfully, the Avengers had all been out on missions at the time.

So, hence him being Peter's second favourite, Thor was sitting on the other side of Tony, frustration prominent as he tried to work out one of the StarkPhones. Tony watched him for a few moments, before his eyes travelled back to his son, who was now tapping away on his StarkPad with his head hunched forwards. Tony cringed at the angle, feeling bad for Peter's neck. 

He put a hand on Peter's forehead, raising his head up. Peter grumbled, frowning as he moved to rest his head on Tony's arm instead as he continued to play his game. Tony just sighed, running a hand through Peter's hair before looking out the window himself.

Finally, they reached the beach, and Peter was instantly tense. Tony urged him out of the car, one hand resting on his back as they made their way around to the back of the car. It was boiling, sweat instantly beading on Tony's forehead as he rifled through the boot for all of Peter's stuff.

He made sure to take Peter to a less popular, but safe, beach, where there would only be few people there to see them. The world knew that Tony had a son, of course, and they were always trying to pry into their lives, like the vultures they were. So going out with his family wasn't the easiest task.

He grabbed their beach bag, packed with Peter's beach toys and began making their way down to the beach. Happy vowed that he did not want sand on his suit, leaving the lot of them at the beach before making his escape. None of them were fazed by the man's disappearance, Peter holding Thor's hand as they walked down the rather deep steps. Peter was small for his age, and sometimes Tony found himself wondering if the kid had even grown at all since he was six.

Well, that was most likely an overreaction, but Peter was still quite small.

So, he almost had a heart attack when his son missed a step, but luckily, Thor was there to catch him. Tony wouldn't have imagined Thor, a God, of all people to come swimming at the beach with Tony and his son. But with the amount of begging Peter had done, Thor had finally given in, and Tony was suspicious that the man was actually hoping he'd be allowed to come with them.

They finally reached the bottom of the steep staircase, Tony silently thanking all the God's he didn't believe in that he too didn't miss a step and break his back due to all the shit he was holding. He could hear Peter's chatter to Thor as he walked behind the two, Peter having dropped the God's hand and began running along the sand. Tony was horrified for a second of the thought that Peter was going to just run into the water without any adult, but instead, he ran sideways and tore down the beach parallel to the water.

Tony breathed a sigh of utter relief, Peter yelling something about finding the perfect spot. When Tony had taken Peter to the beach when he was four, he had nearly given the man a heart attack when he took off in the direction of the water.

Heart attacks were normal when there was a kid like Peter in his life.

He fell in step with Thor as Peter threw himself down into the sand, turning and waiting for the two of them to catch up. "He's an excited little one." Thor commented, humour evident in his tone. Tony hadn't heard much of the God's humour since Jane had broken up with him, and it was good to see that he was at least smiling just a little.

"He never stops." Tony replied, watching as Peter waited for them to approach. Tony eyed his son for a few seconds, checking him over, noticing the hesitance and worry still present in his eyes. Tony really regretted letting that kid watch a shark movie.

Thor didn't answer, quietly walking beside him until they reached Peter. The kid was running his hands through the sand, now looking away from them and over at the calm water. Tony could see the fear on his features, almost as if the kid was just expecting to see a shark fin out in the distance.

Though, when Tony dumped the bags on the sand next to him, Peter snapped out of his daydream and looked up at Tony with a grin. 

"Alright, Pete, why don't you get yourself changed so you can go in the water with Uncle Thor?" Tony prompted, noting the flicker of fear pass over his son's face at the mention of water. Tony monitored his son's behaviour as he helped Peter get into his cute little wetsuit, something that the kid had insisted on buying when they were last shopping online. Tony didn't regret the choice, Peter looked cute and it caused him to complain a lot less about cold water.

Tony situated himself on the beach, sitting on one of the towels after setting up the umbrella. He wasn't going in the water, he never did. Not since Afghanistan, and the memories were too much. Peter knew that his father didn't go in the water with him, and never pestered him. Instead of pestering Tony, he would pester whoever else was with them until they went in the water with him.

But instead of pestering Thor like he usually would be doing, he was playing with his beach toys in the sand. Tony shared a look with Thor, who was all ready to go. 

"Pete, aren't you going to go in the water?" Tony asked, choosing not to mention anything about sharks. He felt like if he did, it would make Peter less inclined to swim. And Tony could not have Peter scared of oceans for the rest of his life. "Thor's all ready to go."

Peter looked at him, and then Thor, holding his plastic shovel in one hand. 

Then, he dropped his shovel, grabbing Thor by the wrist and began to drag him in the direction of the water. Tony felt bad because Peter looked like he was forcing himself to do it just to please him, which was not what Tony wanted. He just wanted to ease Peter's fear of sharks.

Of course, it was his fault.

He ignored that and looked down at his StarkPhone, adamantly completing work for the Avengers and Stark Industries as the other two went into the water. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there looking down at his phone, but when he heard a shriek and then sobbing which sounded very like his son, his head was shooting up in the direction of the sound.

Peter was hanging onto Thor's legs, the water up to just above his hips, looking at something as he screamed. Thor looked shocked, and when Peter almost begun climbing up his legs like a monkey, he hoisted the boy into his arms.

Tony was up and out of his little shelter and making his way over to the two of them as they exited the water, Peter sobbing out words that Tony couldn't understand. Thor was speaking to him, asking what was wrong, and Tony found his worry increasing.

When Peter was in arms reach, he nearly threw himself out of Thor's arms into Tony. Tony saw and felt the panic on Thor's face when he struggled to keep ahold of the kid, Tony choosing to take control and lower his kid to the ground instead of holding him. He set his hands on his son's shoulders, bending down onto his knees so he was at eye-level with the child.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, nothing that Peter was raising his foot off of the ground like he was injured. 

"Something touched me!" Peter screeched, Tony flinching at the high octaves in the kid's voice. "Daddy, something touched me!"

"What touched you?" Tony asked, deciding to stay calm. "Come on, show me."

Peter threw his foot onto Tony's thigh, Thor catching him when he almost toppled over backwards. Tony inspected his son's tiny foot, worry ceasing when there was no cuts or scratches or any sign of injury. His foot looked completely normal and completely attached, so Tony found himself no longer worrying.

"There's nothing there, Pete." Tony assured him, gently lowering Peter's foot to the ground. 

"It was a shark, Daddy!" Peter screeched again, one hand holding onto Tony's shoulder. "The shark bit me like the people in 'da movie!"

Tony paused. God, why did he ever give in and let Peter watch that movie?

But, the entire situation was quite amusing now that he knew Peter was okay, and he found himself smiling. "Peter, there's no sharks here."

"Yes there is, Daddy! One of 'em touched me!" Peter's piercing voice bounced off of his eardrums, Tony wincing once again. "It swim right up to me and touched me!"

"Did it bite you?" Tony asked, amusement replacing the previous fear. 

"No!"

"It wasn't a shark, Peter. It's not possible for a shark to be in such shallow water. Maybe it was just a piece of seaweed? Or another fish?" Tony reassured him, smiling slightly while wiping the tears away from his son's face. "Sharks are very big. Did you see any big sharks?"

Peter paused his panic, whirling around to look over at the ocean. Tony shared a look with Thor, who just looked confused. Did he even know what a shark was?

Come on, Thor wasn't that stupid.

Peter whirled back around, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "No."

"See, there isn't a shark. You're all good." Tony continued, pushing his kid's hair away from his eyes. "Why don't you go grab your ball and play catch with Thor?"

"But what if the shark comes back and eats me like 'da people in 'da movie?" Peter rushed out, eyes flickering around Tony's face for any sign of panic. Tony just smiled fondly, shaking his head.

"There is no sharks here, Peter. And that movie is not what the real world's like." He continued, elaborating when he saw the confused look on Peter's face. "Sharks don't act like that, Petey. That movie was make-believe."

Peter still looked confused, though he seemed to take Tony's words as a reasonable answer.

"So no sharks?" He asked, Tony noticing that he finally lowered his foot back onto the sand. "No sharks are going to eat me?"

"No, Peter, no sharks are going to eat you." Tony confirmed, patting Peter's bicep. "Why don't you go and play with Thor?"

"Okay, Dad." Peter was then gone, rushing past Tony and off to grab one of his beach toys. Tony smiled when Peter came running back with the ball, grabbing Thor's hand and continued to drag him back to the water. Tony spotted the hesitation when they reached the waterline, but it was only there briefly before the two of them were back in the water like nothing had ever happened.

Tony went back to his spot, resuming his work on his StarkPhone for around ten minutes before there was another shriek. Tony glanced up, smiling when he saw Peter clinging onto Thor's leg once again as he pointed into the water. The water was only just above his thighs this time, and Tony could see a little dark clump where Peter was pointing. 

It looked as though it were seaweed.

Though Peter didn't seem to think that, because before he knew it, he was tearing down the beach in the direction of Tony and desperately yanking on his hand to get up. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Calm down, kid, what is it?" Tony answered, slowly getting to his feet and let his son drag him down to the waterline. 

Tony tensed up slightly when he thought Peter was going to drag him into the water, but instead, they stopped a few steps away from the tiny waves. "Daddy!" He pointed in the direction of the clump, where Thor was standing, seemingly inspecting the object as if he too had no idea what it was. "Shark?"

Tony laughed. "No, Peter. Remember when I told you sharks are very big?"

Peter nodded. "Does that look very big to you?"

Peter inspected the clump. "No, Daddy."

"See, no Shark!" Tony exclaimed, making his voice go a little higher so Peter would be more convinced. "That's seaweed."

"Oh..." Peter trailed, and before he knew it, he was letting go of Tony and stomping back into the water, grabbing the ball from Thor and getting ready to throw it. Tony just grinned at the man, who looked slightly exhausted, before turning around and returning to his perch further up the beach.

There was another three 'shark alarms' throughout the duration of the day, and each time Tony had to tell Peter that it was not a shark and just a piece of seaweed. Tony wondered how Peter didn't know about how big sharks were before watching the movie, but he wondered if his original thoughts of the animals were mixed with the far too big shark in the movie. He let those thoughts slide as Peter came tearing down the beach for a fourth time in a row. But this time, he wasn't asking Tony about sharks, he was slumping down into the sand and handing a shovel and bucket to Thor.

They played like that for a while, Tony even joining in for a bit until it was time to go. They clambered up the steep steps, Peter's wetsuit and skin covered in water and sand, the kid excitedly but tiredly talking with Thor all the way up to the top. Before Tony knew it, Happy was arriving to pick them up, Peter wrapped up in a towel and fast asleep against Tony's side.

Tony had expected more questions about sharks from Peter that night, but he wasn't expecting to receive one from Thor, God of Thunder, himself. 

"Stark, what's this shark creature you speak of?"

Maybe Thor was that stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave some feedback :)


End file.
